Isecrets
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: Over the years, Sam and Freddie develop emotions for each other. These emotions blossom into love, which is damaged when Carly comes with a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Very first Icarly Fanfic. I hope you like it! There will be comedy, eventually. But this chapter is more serious then funny.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Icarly. Only my OC's.

"So I heard Carly is coming back to Seattle this weekend." I couldn't help but smile at him. I had been dating Freddie Benson for almost 2 years now. Our web show.. Well, after Carly left for college me and Freddie tried to continue it. But it didn't work so well, because a two people show wasn't our idea of easy. So, we sold it to our friend Missy Lane. She was an exchange student who came to our school in the ninth grade. "Yeah, I'm glad. I have been missing Carls." I said smiling. "And I know Spencer misses her too. I'm sure she'll love the sculpture he made for her. Since she is a part of the save-the-world foundation." He smiled, and came over kissed me. "Is Carly going to be staying in our apartment? Or is she going with Spencer to her old apartment?" I sighed. I just wanted to be alone, not that I didn't love Carly. But it was just that, Freddie always love her. And I admit, looking back on it now, I get very jealous. I don't like to. But I love him, more then anything or anyone. He was there with me through it all. My mom dying in a car accident. My dog Riley dying. Carly leaving. And when we got together it was definitely was the best day of my life. "Where ever she wants I guess. She is welcome at our apartment anytime." I turned away because Freddie knew when I was lying. "Sam, you know I love you. And no one and nothing is ever going to change that." my face lit up and I turned back around to him. "You mean that?" I said. "With all my heart." I threw my arms around his neck and embraced him. "I love you, Freddie Benson." "And I love you, Samantha Puckett." I kissed him softly and then went to the kitchen to cook up some dinner.

"No Sam, how bout I just take you out. Somewhere fancy that we have never been before." I hated it when Freddie insisted on spoiling me. "Freddie, you always take me out. How about we just eat in, and rent some movies?" "No, No Sam. Were going somewhere special." He took my hand. "What's the occasion?" he just smiled. "Go get ready, we have reservations to go to the Ivy Garden." "The Ivy Garden?? That is the most expensive restaurant, Freddie. I think we should.." "No, we already have reservations." "Okay okay. You win." I kissed his cheek, and walked in my room to find something fancy enough to wear. As I went through my closet, I saw my old clothes. Which reminded me of what I used to be like. I was the girl who would give random kid's wedgies. And I was a tomboy. That was a big transformation for me.

_3 Hours later. _

We went to dinner, then went home to change, and Freddie took me to the beach. It was beautiful at night. We were just walking along holding hands when Freddie got down on one knee. I thought he was just tying his shoe, but them I remembered he was wearing sandals. He took my hand. "Samantha Puckett, I love you more then anything. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I was so happy. This was the day that a girl dreams about when she falls in love. I started to cry, he opened the box and I saw a ring. It was a diamond ring. "Yes!" He stood up and I jumped in his arms, and he held me bridal style. "I love you so much, Freddie Benson. So much, I waited for this day, for the longest time." He kissed me and held me while I just sat there looking into his eyes, crying with joy.

**Carly's POV**

"Got everything, Carly?" Sadie said. Sadie was my friend, and she looked after me all the time. I had a lot to deal with now. "Yeah, Sade. Can you call Spence and let him know that we are about to leave? I am going to go wake up Luke from his nap." "Sure, Do you want me to call Freddie and Sam too?" I thought for a minute. "No, I will just call them when we get to the airport. Oh yeah, could you also put Rudi's food, and collar into the bag?" "Yes, right after I finish the other dozens of things you have asked me to do." I rolled my eyes, and smiled. "Thanks Sade. You're really helping me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." "Anytime, Carly." I just smiled and ran upstairs to Luke's room.

I sat down beside him. "Luke honey. Time to wake up." "Mommy?" "Yes, baby?" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Will.. Will I get to meet Daddy today?" I sighed. It made me so sad. Luke wanted to meet him so bad. I just don't know if I could show him. I stroked his brown hair. "Well Luke, maybe. Come on, it's time to go." "Kay Mommy." I picked him up and carried him downstairs. I almost tripped over Rudi because he was running around my feet. "Someone's excited." I said, and Luke laughed.

_4 Hours later, S.E. Airport._

"There's our Carly!" Sam yelled as she ran down the hall and hugged me. "I missed you, Sam." Freddie came and just came and joined the hug. "My two favorite ladies." I giggled. Luke rolled his suitcase and he looked shy all of a sudden. "And who's this little guy?" I walked over and picked him up. "This is Luke. He's my son."

**Sam's POV**

Carly has a son? Well why didn't she tell me before? "He's so cute. Hi Luke, I'm Sam.." "Your Sam, and he is Freddie. Momma talks about you two all the time." I smiled. "He looks just like you Carls." Freddie said. "People say he's my little twin, Don't they baby?" "All the time." Carly ran her hand through his brown locks.

Carly put Luke in his car seat in the back of the SUV. "Carls. Why didn't you tell me you had a baby? Or that you were pregnant? I thought we were really best friends." She hugged me. "We are best friends. Till the end, Sam. Don't forget that." I shrugged. "So, why didn't you tell me?" "Sam, it wasn't intentional. I didn't get pregnant on purpose. I was just starting my life when I found out. I had so much on my mind. And ever more, when Luke came into this world. He was my baby, I thought about adoption, but Sam, I couldn't give him up. I loved him to much. And I always will love him. I couldn't tell anyone." I rolled my eyes. "But you told Sadie." "Sam! You don't know what it was like raising a child at 18 and a half! Do you think any man wants a woman who gave birth already? And wasn't even married when she did it. Not even dating? No, Sam they don't. I was lucky to get a job. Sadie helped me, greatly. I needed her, Sam. Your still number one."

There was still one more question to be asked, who's the father?


	2. Chapter 2

**Carly's POV**

I didn't expect Sam to react the way she did. But if I look back on it now, I guess I understand. If she got pregnant and didn't tell me anything, I'd be feeling bad to. "Carly, Freddie. I'm going to BF wings, to pick up some chicken wings for dinner. Do you want any special kind? Like barbeque? Or just regular?" "I will eat any kind, thanks Sam." I smiled. "I will eat anything too, hun." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and was out the door.

"Freddie, we need to talk. I was waiting until the right time to tell you that." He looked confused. "Okay? Lets talk." I braced myself for what I was about to say. "Freddie, Luke is your child.." I didn't get to finish. "Wait.. What?" "Luke is your child, I unexpectedly got pregnant, and I had a test done when he was born. I am very sorry I didn't tell you, Freddie. There are a lot of things unsaid about me. And one of them is that, your Luke's father." Freddie's eyes, were a mix of confusion and denial. "That's impossible, we never.." "Before I left, I came to say goodbye.." that was hard for me to say. I could barely remember the past. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said. "I couldn't, I knew you and Sam were in love. And I didn't want to ruin your happiness together. I knew that this would have a deep impact on both of you. But I couldn't hide it forever. And now seemed like the right time." I started to tear up. Then he walked over and wiped the tears from my face. "I'm not mad, Carly. I am actually glad, that you told me. But I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me, when you found out." "I know, I'm so sorry, Freddie." He held out his arms and I hugged him. "I thought you'd be mad at me." he didn't waste a breath. "Never." I didn't expect Freddie to love me. I just wanted him to understand, and he did.

_20 Minutes after dinner_

"So, Carly. I think I should tell you." Sam said, smiling the biggest smile, I have ever seen. "What is it, Sam?" She held out her hand, and I saw a diamond ring. "Your getting married?!" "Yes!!!!" "Yes we are indeed getting married." Freddie said, then he leaned over and gave Sam a kiss. "Wow, that's wonderful! I feel great for the both of you!" I said. "Thank you! You're my maid of honor, Shay." I smiled. "Thanks Sam." I looked at her, and saw her smile fade quickly, and her face twisted into a painful expression. She fell off the couch and was on the ground, hand over her stomach. "Oh my god. Oh my god." she said as she lay there in pain. "Sam!?" Freddie yelled, as he rushed to her aid. "Sam? What's wrong?" Sam shook her head and cried out pain. Good thing Luke was a heavy sleeper. "I'll call the doctor." I rushed to the phone. And made an appointment for Sam to visit the doctor tomorrow at 10.

"Sam is to go to the doctor tomorrow morning." I said to Freddie. "Can you go with her? Please? I have a meeting for work, and I wont be getting out until noon." "Of course."

_Doctor's office._

"You think I'm going to be alright?" I nodded. "Yes, Sam. I know you are." "I hope it's just a stomach virus. I don't want a disease." "You don't have a disease." "I hope not."

Just then, the doctor entered the room, and sat down in the chair. "Well, Miss Puckett. After examining your stomach, and giving you an ultrasound. We have found out was is causing the pain." "What is it?" me and Sam said simultaneously. "Your going to have a baby." Sam's face lit up. "Really??" "Yes." I looked at her, and I was so happy for her.

We were driving home, and Sam kept smiling and talking about how she wants the baby room to be like, and some names. I was glad she was happy about this.

When we pulled in the parking garage, Freddie was walking into the building, and Sam ran to hug him. "Freddie guess what!" "What happened?" "I'm pregnant!"


End file.
